


Monster

by Silent_Moon99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Sad Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Moon99/pseuds/Silent_Moon99
Summary: Castiel and Dean are dating, Sam is away with Eileen, and Jack is just a little sad.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Kudos: 2





	Monster

"Have fun with Eileen, Sam," Dean said and winked as Sam headed up the stairs of the bunker. Sam noticed the wink and just rolled his eyes before putting his hand up as a goodbye and walking out.

"I guess it's just you, me, and Jack now," Castiel said, getting a nod from Dean in response. "I'm going to go out and get some food and stuff."

Dean once again nods, "Alright, I'll stay here with Jack. Stay safe." Dean gives Cas a quick kiss before going to find Jack.

It wasn't surprising to find Jack alone in his room. Jack was alone in his room often, either thinking or watching movies on Sam's laptop. Either way, he was alone.

Dean never really bothered him. They weren't exactly close and Dean was still upset with him after he killed his mother so Jack stayed away from Dean and Dean stayed away from Jack. Castiel and Sam weren't thrilled that that's how the relationship between them was but they had hope it would one day get better.

"Jack, you in there?" Dean asked, knocking lightly on the door. 

No answer.

"Jack?" Dean asked again. 

Still no answer.

"Jack!" He tried again but still no answer.

Dean was a bit worried so he quietly opened the door to find a crying Jack. Jack just looked at him as Dean rushed over.

"Hey, Jack. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm a monster, Dean.," Jack responded, looking away from him.

"What? Jack, that's not true."

"Yes, it is, Dean!" Jack yelled, "I-I'm a monster! I killed Nick, I accidentally killed your mom! Your mom is dead because of me! And then I killed my grandmother! She's dead too! And then I went out to try and make friends, be...normal. I thought I could do it, I did. But then I used my powers. I showed them off, thought I could impress them and make them like me more. But instead, I almost killed a girl. I stabbed her. I hurt her and almost killed her! They wouldn't let me near them to try and heal her, they told me to stay away from them. Called me a monster and wanted nothing to do with me. I killed my mom and I killed Castiel. No matter what I do, I hurt people. You know that better than anyone else in this house. So yes, I am a monster!"

Dean sat there, surprised at the fact that Jack just yelled at him. "Jack I..." Dean started and then stopped. He grabbed Jack and pulled him close. Dean rubbed his back as Jack just cried.

"I-I'm so sorry...Dean." Jack spoke as he cried, "I really am s-so so sorry.." 

Dean pulled away to look at Jack as Jack asked, "D-do you...Are you still mad at me?" 

Dean sighed, "Jack, I'm going to be honest with you. Yes, I am, I really am. You killed my mother and that isn't easily forgiven. It really isn't. But I'm trying to move past it. I really am. And with time, I will. But for right now, I am mad. And I'm not over it."

Jack nodded sadly before hugging Dean again and Dean just hugged back. "Your not a monster, Jack. Your not."

Jack nodded again and then it was silent. Just the two of them, hugging. 

By the time Castiel came home, Jack had fallen asleep on Dean. His crying had stopped and he looked peaceful. Even though Jack was sleeping, Dean was quietly singing Hey Jude to him. 

"Dean?" Castiel said, checking the rooms before finding Jack and him in Jack's room. Cas smiled and walked to him, "You two seem to be on better terms."

Dean shook his head, "Not yet but soon." He responded, looking up at Castiel and smiling. Castiel gave Dean a kiss before sitting next to Dean.

"I'm glad you two are getting better but I can't help but feel something happened..."

Dean gave him a confused look before saying, "Cas, I swear if you are worried that me and Jack have some secret relationship..."

"NO! Dean, no." Cas takes Dean's one hand, "I don't think your cheating on me. At least not with Jack. I just meant that if you are both sitting here and hugging, something had to have happened."

Dean nods, "Good. I love you so much." Dean kisses Castiel's head before saying, "Anyway, Jack was upset. He said he was a monster and yelled a bit but it's okay. It's better now"

Castiel nods his head and leans his head on Dean's shoulder. "I love you too. And thanks for helping him."

Dean nods in response and they all sat there together. Together as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked and I'll probably one day rewrite this and make it better but it's good enough for now.


End file.
